


A Kiss Is...

by Rainah (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kisses, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: Short prompts all surrounding the theme of "Kisses"





	A Kiss Is...

**Lams + A way to say "I love you"**

 

It’s 5:45am when Alex hears the rhythmic beeping of skype on his laptop, balanced precariously where he can keep it both open and plugged in. Just in case.

He drops his book on the floor, vaulting over to grab the laptop and presses ‘accept’.

The screen crackles to life, and Alex hurriedly adjusts his little webcam. “John? John, are you there?”

The screen snaps into place, pixels rearranging into the grainy but smiling face of his boyfriend. 

“Miss you,” is the first thing John says. And then, “What happened to your face?”

“Never mind that,” Alex waves it off. He’s not going to talk about his black eye, not when there are so many more important things to worry about. “How are you?”

“Fine. Good.” John yawns, running a hand through his hair. His short, newly shorn hair that Alex is trying so hard not to hate. “There’s a thing tomorrow, so today we’re training.”

“A thing?” His voice is rising. Alex clamps down on it. “What kind of thing? A combat thing?”

“A none-of-your-business thing,” John says, with a note of warning. 

“I have the same level of clearance as you do-” Just stationed here, in the middle of goddamn Germany, while his lover is in an active war zone. 

“Yes, you do. Doesn’t matter, I can’t tell you.” John looks away, to something that Alex can’t see. He’s just waiting for the quick goodbye, the _I have to run I’ll call you soon_ , but when John turns back he says, “Sorry about that. And it’s not combat, I promise. Something else.”

“Something else.” 

“Yep.”

They stare at one another for a long moment. And if this were their real life, back home in America, Alex would have continued to stare. Would have demanded John tell him, kissed him until he spilled his secrets. 

Instead, he swallows it. Because he’s a goddamn professional, he’s not getting kicked out of the army just because his boyfriend telling him sensitive information, but mostly because they’ve got so little time. In a few minutes, John will say goodbye. And then he will walk into a war zone while Alex is stuck training NATO allies in a make-believe version. 

_I love you,_ he thinks, but he doesn’t say it. _This scares me._ He doesn’t say that either.

“I hate this,” Alex says, and he doesn’t have to elaborate for John to nod in understanding.

“I do too.”

 _But you signed up for this,_ Alex thinks. _I’m paying for school. You’re here for other reasons._ Ideological reasons. Family reasons. Tenuous-grasp-on-wanting-to-live reasons. 

He swallows again.

John looks at his watch. “I have to go in a minute.”

“Wait-” Alex pulls the laptop closer, as if he could pull John closer too. “Just.. wait a minute.”

“Okay.” John’s face moved closer. Alex can hear him breathing, through the one speaker on his laptop that still works. “I’m here.”

It’s not an _I love you_ , not quite, but it’s as close as they ever get. 

“I wish I could kiss you” Alex admitted, and he finally saw John smile.

“Well? Why don’t you?”

“John?” Alex frowned.

John raised his fingers to his lips, kissing them, and then blew the kiss at the screen. “Mwah.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex said, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Feeling a little bit like an idiot, he kisses his own fingers and copied the gesture.John mimed catching the kiss, considering it, and then carefully pressing it to his own lips. 

“You never did tell me about the black eye.”

It has been a fight with an idiot who’d decided to spout off some ill-informed ideas about US imperialism. Just because he was fighting in their wars didn’t mean Alex agreed with them. 

Alex’s smile turned lazy. “You should have seen the other guy.”

“Be safe,” John chides.

Which is rich, coming from him, but all Alex can say is, “you too. Stay safe.”

John hesitates for a moment, and Alex’s breath catches. But his eyes flash up to meet the webcam, the same dark eyes that Alex has always adored, deep with intensity. “Always.”

On John’s end of the connection, there’s a garbled shout. John turns back to snap something, and doesn’t wait for a response before turning back to Alex. “I really have to go.”

“Okay, okay.” He looks at the small, pixelated face on his screen, trying to memorise every inch. John smiles again, bright and burning, and then the connection is broken and Alex is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a pairing + type of kiss you'd like to see, send it to me at thellamaduo.tumblr.com
> 
> All fics are unbeta'd unless otherwise noted.


End file.
